Solve for $x$ : $3x + 3 = 5$
Explanation: Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(3x + 3) - 3 = 5 - 3$ $3x = 2$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{2}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{2}{3}$